Flowers and Stone
by smoky-wings
Summary: The two kits left in the woods for the Clan cats to find will be destined to do great things. StarClan knows that much. But there is something even StarClan can do. -These cats are all OCs (except Badgerstripe, I might change his name if it bothers me) and this is my first fanfic, so reviews are appreciated :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! It's Daisybreeze with my first Warriors fanfic! Yay! It's called** ** _Flowers and Stone_** **, and it's based off of my two little kitties! They are just kits now, but I'm gonna write them as accurately as possible :) Positive feedback would be helpful in reviews... So without further ado, I give you** ** _Flowers and Stone._**

The cold night breeze tickled the small kittens' soft fur. They mewled, but their mother was nowhere near. The moon's face illuminated their fluffy pelts. The woods in which they were nestled were safe and comforting, but they were scared. Both kits got tired of crying, and simultaneously settled into the hollow to sleep.

The black cat with green eyes and a fluffy tail slid through the shadows. Her heart fluttered nervously. She kept turning back and watching the shadows take over the sunlight. She breathed in a burst of cold air, and the scent of three cats, two toms, and one she-cat heading towards her kits.

 _Good. The Clan will take good care of them._

But she couldn't stay near the Clans long. They would eventually come out and find her scent. The only reason she got so close to a Clan's camp is because she wanted to ensure that her kits got to the camp safely and quickly.

As the sun rose on another cold day Duckpaw rose from his warm nest. He crept out of the apprentice's den, walked into the clearing which was cold with frost. A dappled grey tom with blue-grey eyes noticed his and spoke,

"Duckpaw, you can join Troutfang and Mintclaw on the dawn patrol. Do the ThunderClan border."

Then Duckpaw noticed his mentor and a grey she-cat at the enterance of the camp. He jogged over to join them and they trotted off to the border. Duckpaw's breath made a cloud in front of his face and he followed the warriors. He huffed and sniffed some ferns. Duckpaw was extremely cold and hungry. He hated dawn patrol, but did it without complaining. It was so boring! He would rather be training or hunting. Then, a voice shook him out of his trance.

"We've almost reached the Smallwoods, Troutfang," said Mintclaw as she slowed to a walk.

Troutfang and Duckpaw slowed too, so they were walking side by side.

"We should go check the Smallwoods before we head back to camp though. Maybe we can catch something" said Duckpaw tentatively.

"Agreed" said Mintclaw tenderly.

With that, the three cats headed into the Smallwoods. Duckpaw bounced on the pads of his toes, excited.

They had only taken a few pawsteps into the woods, when Mintclaw raised her tail in signal for Troutfang to stop.

"What?" questioned the tabby cat.

"Hush. I smell… something like milk" whispered Mintclaw.

She crept forward to a large oak tree, its roots all sprawled all over the forest ground. She shifted nervously and went to the base of the tree. Troutfang followed.

Mintclaw looked into a small hollow the roots made. And in it were a pair of kits. Their eyes were still shut.

"Troutfang! Kits!"

He held his tail held high, and said "We need to get them back to camp. This is obviously no place for them."

Duckpaw, who was standing behind the warriors, stared in amazement. "Let's go!"

"I bet they got abandoned by their mother. Poor things. We can't leave them here in this awful cold."

Then the graceful grey cat carefully lowered her slender neck into the hollow and plucked the first of the kits out. She cuddled it to her chest, trying to keep it warm. It mewled in approval, and she sighed.

Troutfang had gotten the other kit out and placed it next to its sibling. Mintclaw stood up and waved her tail.

"Troutfang, Duckpaw, we got a little tom and a she-cat" she said excitedly.

Both kits were black and white, but the bigger one, the tom, had more black on his back. However he had white paws, and a white mark on his chest that ended on his muzzle. The she-cat had a black back also, but she had a white belly. Her face looked like a mask because of the strange, yet beautiful patterns of white and black on it.

Mintclaw picked up the she-cat by her scruff, and Troutfang did the same for the tom. Then Mintclaw turned to Duckpaw.

"Ok, Duckpaw, you are to go as _fast as you can_ back to camp and alert Eaglewhisper about this situation. And then try to see if Doewhisker will take in two more kits. Go. We will be a few minutes behind you." Mintclaw ordered.

Duckpaw nodded, eager to please to warriors, and quickly loped off in the direction of camp.

His head pounded as the wind ruffled his fur as he pounded across. The sun bore down onto his back as it slowly rose into the sky. He looked forwards, only to find that the river was now in sight. He praised himself for his speed, and pushed on. When he reached the river, he immediately decided to swim across to camp rather than take a longer path to the Steppingstones.

The water lapped at his silky fur as he slid into the water and began making fast pace to the opposite shore. The water was cold, but he was RiverClan, so his coat repelled the water. Then his paws struck the sand of the shore, and he raced around the island to a gap in the shrubbery. A black tomcat with a white badger-like stripe, and ice-blue eyes was guarding the gap.

"Badgerstripe! Mintclaw and Troutfang found two kits that got abandoned! They are coming! I need to go tell Eaglewhisper and Doewhisker! See you later!"

Badgerstripe chuckled softly, but Duckpaw had already skidded into the medicine cat's den. Eaglewhisper was organizing herbs when he entered.

"What is it Duckpaw?"

"Oh, well I was out on the dawn patrol with Troutfang and Mintclaw, and, uh, long story short, we found two abandoned kits, and the warriors are bringing them to camp as we speak."

"That is good Duckpaw, but do you know how old they are? And do they look healthy?"

"Oh they haven't even opened their eyes yet, but they look ok."

"Good, good. When they get here, I will look at each of them, then they can possibly go to Doewhisker."

"Oh yeah, I have to go ask her if she can care for them."

"Well why don't you go now, I need to prepare a nest for them."

Duckpaw dipped his head respectfully and went to a woven hut that served as RiverClan's nursery. He mewed softly, "Doewhisker? May I come in?"

The reply was fast, "Please do."

He entered to see Doewhisker sprawled out on her nest. She gazed at him.

"So, on the dawn patrol, Troutfang and Mintclaw found two kits a little younger than yours, and they need a mother" he said.

Doewhisker purred and responded, "Of course I'll take them in!"

"Great! They should be here soon!

He dipped his head and exited.

Then Badgerstripe yowled "They're back with the kits from the Smallwoods!"


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY HEY HEY! I'm back with another Chapter of Flowers and Stone I was really happy with the views and reviews, so keep it up :) Sorry I was a little late uploading, school is kinda rough right now. Oh, and if you have an OC you wanna see in this story, go ahead send some in.**

 **Badguthrie- Thanks for reviewing! I am so happy you liked it!**

 **Foxtail of StormClan- Thanks for that tip! That does sound a lot nicer.**

 **Nightbreeze18- Thanks for the favorite and the follow!**

 **Anyways, I'm gonna give Daisykit the next chapter's POV, but Duckpaw needs a little more time to get the story rolling.**

 ** _Last, on Flowers and Stone_**

 _"So, on the dawn patrol, Troutfang and Mintclaw found two kits a little younger than yours, and they need a mother" he said._

 _Doewhisker purred and responded, "Of course I'll take them in!"_

 _"Great! They should be here soon!_

 _He dipped his head and exited._

 _Then_ _Badgerstripe yowled "They're back with the kits from the Smallwoods!"_

 **Chapter 2- Duckpaw POV**

Duckpaw saw Mintclaw and Troutfang bound into the clearing, the kits in their jaws.

Eaglewhisper went to meet them, and they followed her past Duckpaw. Eaglewhisper beckoned with her tail for Duckpaw to follow them to the medicine cat den.

The cats went in in single file, and after the initial tightness of the space, they found themselves in a wide cave with natural shelves. A small pool of water was in a corner, and there were a few nests, but only one looked as it was being used on a nightly basis.

"Put them in that nest. The one with the feathers" called the medicine cat.

The two warriors placed the kits in the nest and stepped back.

"How are they, Eaglewhisper?" said the grey she-cat.

Eaglewhisper padded over to the kits, and began an examination. She sniffed and poked around gently. After a few minutes, she stopped.

"They are two perfectly healthy kits. I wonder who would leave them. And why?"

"I don't know, but what matters is that they are safe" replied Troutfang.

"Oh!" exclaimed Duckpaw. He flattened his ears. "I almost forgot! Doewhisker agreed to nurse these two"

"Well, Mintclaw and I will take them to her nest to get milk, and Troutfang can go tell Shimmerstar."

With that, the she-cats picked up the slumbering kits and made their way out of the den.

Troutfang motioned for Duckpaw to follow him out as well

"Duckpaw,."

"Thank you, Troutfang" he chirped. Then he bounded over to the nursery, where Mintclaw and Eaglewhisper were settling in the kits with Doewhisker.

"Hi Duckpaw!" greeted the she-cats.

"Hi! How are the kits?"

Doewhisker was busy grooming and warming the two young kits, while her own, slightly older kits were outside being supervised by Silvercloud.

"Well these kits are just too sweet!" purred Doewhisker.

"What are we going to call them?" Duckpaw wondered.

"Well, you can decide, you found them" said a silky new voice.

Everyone looked to the den opening, where a golden she-cat with matching golden eyes was watching.

"Hello Shimmerstar" said Eaglewhisper.

"Mintclaw, you and Duckpaw can chose names" ordered Shimmerstar softly. "I want to announce them tonight."

"Yes, Shimmerstar" said both cats.

Eaglewhisper quietly left with a wave of her tail.

Mintclaw and Duckpaw stared at each other. Doewhisker watched curiously.

"Well" said Mintclaw "What about Daisykit, for the she-cat?"

All cats nodded.

"And Micahkit for that tom?" asked Duckpaw.

More nodding.

"I'll tell Shimmerstar" mewed Mintclaw. "And then I'm taking a nap."

"Okay" yawned Doewhisker.

Duckpaw exited the nursery and sighed. He watched as Smokestream sent out the sunhigh patrol, then he padded over to the fresh-kill pile, and picked out a fresh river trout.

He then went to the Sunningplace, a large slab of stone which was always in the sun. Cats, especially elders and queens, loved to come here to sun or to eat. Mossmist was the only warrior there. She lay on her side breathing softly. She probably just got back from a hunting party. Duckpaw carefully made his way past her, then sat down to eat. The fish was small, and as he ate, he looked over to the fresh-kill hole, and it was nearly empty. Sighing, he pawed the bones of the fish into the stream that cut through the island and empties into the river.

Then he trotted over to the deputy's perch and mewed "May I go out solo hunting?"

Smokestream thought for a few seconds and then responded "That is alright, but be back by dusk."

Duckpaw dipped his head "Thank you."

Then he walked out of camp and leapt into the river. He let it pull him a little downstream until he decided that he was in a good spot to fish. He used his tail to rudder himself into shallow water. Then he lifted his tail and stood perfectly still. A cloud covered his shadow and his green eyes were watching the ripples of the water very carefully.

Time passed slowly, but the apprentice kept his patience. Duckpaw heard the mad flapping of wings as a heron took off and flew over the river. Then, he struck the water with his paw like a spiked club. He flipped the flailing silver fish onto the shore and nipped its throat. The blood seeped into the river, and dissipated. He clamped the body in his jaws, and waded back into the river, and through the tunnel to the camp's clearing.

Silvercloud noticed the fish first.

"Duckpaw, can you bring me that gorgeous piece of prey?" she purred.

"Of course" he replied.

She licked her chops in anticipation as he dropped it at her paws.

She dipped her head slightly in thanks and tore into the scales. Then she looked up

"Oh, and Troutfang is looking for you. He says he wants to do some training before nighttime. He'll be waiting on the training island"

"Thanks for telling me," he mewed.

Then he bounded over to the Sunningplace and leapt the stream. The training island was just next to the island with the camp. Then he pushed his way through some vegetation and popped into a lush, grassy clearing. He could see a broad tabby back and he yowled

"Troutfang!"

The broad shoulders moved and Troutfang stood, facing his apprentice.

"Attack me."

Duckpaw hissed and bristled his fur, making him appear much larger. He narrowed his yellow eyes and stared into his mentor's golden ones. Then he sprang to attack his mentor.

As he leapt, he sensed Troutfang shifting. Right before his paws touched the ground, he ducked underneath Troutfang's belly and pawed him. Then he darted out and spun to attack again. He saw Troutfang bounding towards. As the larger cat sprang, Duckpaw leapt in the air to intercept him. Since of his somewhat smaller size, he landed on top of Troutfang and the cats fell to the ground, writhing around and pawing and kicking. Then Duckpaw pushed with all of his might, and Troutfang landed in a big huff.

Duckpaw pinned him down and bared his sharp teeth.

"Ugh, let me up, let me up!"

Duckpaw shifted his paws, allowing Troutfang to stand.

By now, the sky was darkening, and it was getting cold.

"Good job today, Duckpaw, I believe we should head back to camp now."

Together, they leapt the stream, and padded into the camp. Most cats had already taken their prey and had went to their dens. Duckpaw picked up a small fish and ate it quickly. Then, Troutfang yowled to him

"You are done with training for today. Now go rest, we have an assessment tomorrow."

Then he slipped into the warriors' den and disappeared from sight. Duckpaw could see a lone warrior guarding the entrance.

Then Duckpaw nodded and headed into the apprentices' den.

He sighed, and curled up three times before tucking his head in-between his paws, wrapped his tail around his side, and dozed off.

 _The fluffy black cat trotted through the lush green meadow, with thousands of wildflowers dancing in the breeze. Duckpaw narrowed his eyes and watched her head towards him._

 _"_ _Flowers and Stone finally connect the Stars to the Clans. Protect them while they are still young."_

 _The mysterious cat then blinked her emerald green eyes, and the dream faded._


	3. AN

**So, so sorry for the wait! I just wanted to say that I haven't stopped writing this story. School has gotten crazy, as well as flute and horseback riding. But now I have a little extra time each day to write, so expect a chapter in a day or so.**

 **-Daisybreeze**


End file.
